Internal combustion engine internal cleaning and engine oil system cleaning have long been known, as have the benefits of periodic cleaning, these benefits including extended engine life, emission reduction, reduction of needed repairs, and reduced frequency of oil changes.
Cleaning methods and equipment heretofore utilized have generally involved cleaning in a static mode, with the engine not running. Such processes do not clean as thoroughly as does dynamic cleaning, with the engine running. Modern high-speed engines operate at higher temperatures, and produce more sludge and varnish than earlier engines, these requiring improved cleaning methods to achieve good results.
The system of the present invention performs a dynamic oil cleaning operation with the engine running and, optionally, static cleaning with engine not running. In the dynamic mode of cleaning, cleaning is essentially complete including cleaning of the oil pump, engine passages, galleys, check valves, oil screen, etc. In the prior art, such cleaning has often involved disassembly of engine components.
Utilizing the system of the invention, all internal surfaces which are oil-wetted during engine operation are cleaned, including such components as valve covers and all internal non-pressurized sources which contact lubricating oil. In conventional static mode cleaning, only surfaces which are pressurized are adequately cleaned. The system removes more sludge, varnish and metallic particles than are removed by prior art conventional systems.
With the engine operating during the dynamic cleaning process, cleaning solution is splashed onto all contaminated surfaces which in engine operation are in contact with lubricating oil. The cleaning solution washes and flushes away the contaminants to the engine oil pan from which they are removed in the operation of the system of the invention.
The advantages provided include extended engine life, fewer oil changes, decreased engine maintenance requirements and repairs, improved fuel economy, and better engine performance.
The application of air-injection pressure with the system of the invention enhances the cleaning effects, and provides compression of a filter element to remove contaminants, enabling repeated use of the same filter element, with elimination of the labor of changing filters and possible spillage. The solution can clean up to ten or fifteen engines.
The system includes a solution delivery line wherein are disposed devices including a pump, a unidirectional valve, and a low pressure-sensitive device, a solution exit line for solution pumped by the engine pump from the engine, and a solution return line to a solution reservoir. A fail-safe loop flow circuit is activated in the event of a pressure drop in the solution delivery line to the engine, by means of a sensing device in the delivery line activating to close and open valves in the exit line and solution return line.